


Your Friend the American Hacker

by hypatia



Series: The Incredibly True Adventures of 2 Hackers in Love [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Leverage
Genre: Alec is mentioned, Does not appear in this fic, Gen, M knows all, M sees all, M/M, Not-yet-Q, Pre-Skyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/pseuds/hypatia
Summary: "Why not check in with your friend, the American hacker?" asked M."My who?" not-yet-Q carefully asked her.
Relationships: alec hardison/q
Series: The Incredibly True Adventures of 2 Hackers in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568371
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	Your Friend the American Hacker

"I'm afraid ma'am, that my connections with those elements of the hacker community have... diminished since I accepted a position with MI6."

"I see. I suppose that is to be expected. Though perhaps we should discuss whether that was necessary or desirable at a later date. As it stands, why not check in with your friend, the American hacker?" asked M.

"My who?" not-yet-Q carefully asked her.

Her scathing look made it clear that his poker face could use some work, or was simply useless in this context. "I'd felt certain you'd remember him," she said. "The handsome young African American man who visited you every afternoon for the month you were in hospital. For, as best as I could make out, the sole purpose of snogging you breathless."

He blushed crimson. "Right. Him." He stuttered for a moment and decided the prudent choice was to simply remain silent.

"I make it my business to know who my prospective recruits associate with," M said tartly.

"He was bribing me to do my physio-therapy," he blurted, blushing further.

M raised an eyebrow. "Resourceful of him," she said approvingly. "You're still on friendly terms?"

"Yes ma'am. Though I haven't seen him since I joined."

Her appraising look lasted a second or two longer than he was comfortable with before she relented and said briskly, "Do reach out to him to determine whether he can provide the connection you need. Should remuneration be necessary and appropriate, I will authorize a budget."

"Yes ma'am," he said with as much dignity as he could muster and excused himself to go text Alec Hardison.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this series, I seriously thought I was writing James Bond/Q pre-slash with some brief hints of Leverage crossover but Q and Hardison keep kissing.
> 
> (Minor edits to punctuation on 11/25/2020)


End file.
